


[模特] 南瓜车

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, 模特组 - Relationship, 润雅
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.

相叶家的少爷要来留学了。  
他在lab熬了两个夜红着一双眼，踏着晚霞回到宿舍，眼镜还没取头发一团乱，就接到老爹的视讯通话。  
时差十四个小时，那头旭日初升，高尔夫球场绿茵地一望无际，他老爹和相叶胜久先生在屏幕那头对他挥舞着球杆，不知道是在问候他还是要干架。  
那时候他就有不详的预感，头隐隐一阵痛。  
“爸，相叶叔叔……什么事？”  
他勉强揉了揉脸，做出认真听话的样子。

“你相叶叔叔的小孩，和你考到一个学校了。”  
他老爹脸上绽放的笑容和当年他拿到Offer的时候一样大，他尽量克制住自己挑眉的冲动，心底也不是不惊讶的。  
在他的记忆里，那个家伙对读书这件事情向来兴趣不大，是要他读他就乖乖做的类型，从没听说过想要跑到别的国家读书。  
不过他们也好几年没见了，那个人异想天开跑上了什么道路，他也确实是不知道的。  
交流了几句客套话，接下来就是松本社长愉快的嘱托。  
“总之，你多照顾一下。”

重点就是这句了。  
松本润叹口气。

……一定是忘了吧？  
一定是忘了相叶雅纪比他松本润还大上半岁，小时候趁着他圆滚滚小小只睡得很沉，而自己已经六个月大活动得很开，挤在一个婴儿床里揉他的脸拔他的眉毛横行霸道，这些全都忘了吧？  
然而松本润终究还是点了点头。

“我知道了。”   
他说，从角落里翻出便条本，又摸出一支笔。  
“雅纪明天几时的飞机？到了我去接他。”

挂了电话他闭上眼睛仰头靠在椅子上，取了眼镜往床上一甩，对着门外吼。  
“晚上出不出去玩？”  
门缝一开，钻进来三个脑袋。

“哦，J你回来了啊，期中搞定了？”  
小栗旬手里噼噼啪啪按键盘，和女友聊天聊出一脸傻笑，抽空瞥他一眼。  
“我们倒是随时有空。”  
生田斗真耸耸肩眨眨眼睛，一头卷毛软绵绵。  
“要去爽快地就走。”  
松田翔太看着他，扯扯嘴角。

松本润笑，得意又不屑。  
“有什么我搞不定的。”  
与其说是没什么搞不定的，倒不如说该做的事情做不好，他会第一个不放过自己，所以结果上，完美先生松本润，总是绩点满4什么都搞得定的。  
“走！”

其余三个人不约而同耶了一声，各自回房间换衣服订位，松本润站起身进了浴室，好好地冲了个澡，出来站在衣柜前面挑衣服，又有人敲了门。  
“进来。”  
他随口应了，打开门的是生田。

“呐，润。”  
生田靠在门边看他。  
“之前你打电话的时候我碰巧在走廊上，”他带点探寻地望过来，话还没说，嘴角先露出了笑意。  
“相叶雅纪要过来读书？”

松本润沉默了一会儿点点头，生田和相叶中学时候同属一个漫画社，似乎很是喜欢相叶的漫画。他没读过，也没见过相叶画漫画，只记得相叶喜欢在正月里给那些橘子画脸，编个号取个名字，意义也只有相叶自己知道。  
“那……反正前段时间刚君才搬走，我们的House空了一间卧房……不如就……”  
生田斗真的眼睛一亮。

“不行。”  
松本润果断摇头。  
扯出一件衣服往身上套，发觉自己语气太硬，只好又接了两句话补救。  
“他念艺术系，和我们上课时间都不一样，住过来太麻烦。”  
生田斗真不说话，路过的小栗旬探过来半颗脑袋。

“谁？”  
他看了看松本润又看了看生田斗真，一脸兴味盎然。  
“谁要来？”

“什么？”  
连翔太也听到动静过来扎堆，望着他等他讲故事，松本润翻个白眼。  
“你们不认识。”  
他言简意赅。  
听故事组不为所动，松本润一脸无奈，生田斗真噗地笑了。  
“晚点说吧？待会儿开谁的车？”  
他拍拍另外两个人的肩膀。

“开我和旬的吧。”  
松本润转过身。  
黑色V领的上衣质料柔软贴着皮肤，上面银色字母细密编织如锁链，他往手指上套上戒指，手指捋过额前半干的头发，顺到脑后。深色长裤裹着他的腿，他顺便踩了一双短靴。  
随便走进哪个杂志拍片的摄影棚也不会逊色的俊朗帅气。

一时间他的室友们露出心照不宣的笑容。  
“哟，女杀J。”  
还无聊地起哄起来。

松本润笑，走过去勾住小栗旬的肩膀，顺便推了一把松田翔太。  
“走了。”  
他下楼的时候瞥了一眼空着的那个房间。

喝到半醉的时候他才想起之前的问题，然而要形容相叶雅纪，终究是很困难。  
一方面是他们两家人作为世交相熟已久，他和相叶雅纪却尴尴尬尬总不太熟，另一方面，相叶雅纪本身就是个很难让人下定义的人。

所以简单地说就是发小，虽然不常见面，见面了也不常说话。  
松本润高中毕业就出国，在那之前玩伴里面比较熟悉的是樱井议员家的长子翔君和大野家的三代目大野智。那时候他们对于身份都还不甚了了，松本润对他们的印象大致上就是不惹人厌烦的别人家孩子和笑起来软乎乎的大哥哥，相叶雅纪和二宫和也明显跟彼此最熟悉，几家人一起聚会的时候，那两个少年也几乎都是坐在一起看手机看平板。

“你们在看什么？”  
好奇的时候也问过一次。  
“在看他家的股价和我家的股价。”  
二宫和也回答说，眼睛闪闪亮。  
而相叶只是一脸事不关己地笑，抬头看他，眨眨眼睛。  
“松润的身上有飞蛾哦。”  
他指了指松本润的肩膀，那双找不到眼白的眼睛很真诚。

松本润抖了一下，他醒了过来。  
昨晚思维断在什么地方，刚刚就在梦里续上。  
“早安。”  
轻巧的声音，有点陌生，他睁开眼睛发现自己身在酒店，身旁的女孩背对着他扣上内衣的扣子。  
听见他开口，转头一笑，铅灰色的眼睛像狡黠的猫。  
“你的手机一直在响。”  
她说。

手机？  
松本润挑挑眉，一脸不愉快地摸到手机，凑到眼前看。  
室友三人组的短信，告诉他，他们各自有各自的乐子。  
然后是闹钟。  
他自己昨天设置的提醒事项。

“下午三时，Aiba。”  
他顿了顿，下午两点半的灿烂阳光，照在他的脸上。  
“不是吧……”  
松本润觉得头愈发疼痛起来。

赶到机场是四点左右，期待着相叶的飞机晚点行李丢掉的情况似乎都没出现，他穿过到达厅往前走了没多远，就停下了脚步。  
他看到了。  
在人群里找到那个相叶雅纪太容易了。  
他想那个人一定没意识到周围来来往往的行人都在看他。

连他都看了一会儿，甚至掏出手机来拍了张照。  
下意识地。

川流不息因而变得模糊的人流中间，染了金发的大男孩安静地坐在铁灰色的硬壳行李箱上面，仰头看着顶上的灯。他穿着白色的松垮的毛衫和浅粉色的长裤，肩头露出一小片胎记。相叶雅纪微微往前弯着身体，双脚离地，悠然自在地勾起一边嘴角发着呆，单薄得像一片夏天的云。

“相叶。”  
松本润收了手机走过去，拍了下相叶的背。  
那人仿佛吓一跳，差点掉下箱子。  
他一把扶住。  
“喂。”

相叶雅纪回头看他，很快地笑了。  
“啊，眉毛。”  
他们两个似乎都没有什么认不出彼此的麻烦，虽然松本润直觉相叶雅纪下一句话不会是什么可爱的发言。  
“这个眉毛，果然是松润啊。”

松本润拍他的头。  
“什么叫做果然是我。”  
他伸手拎起地上丢着的相叶的包。  
“走吧，你饿不饿？”

2.

本想带相叶去餐厅吃饭，却忽然收到生田的短信，说是跟另外两个人说到了相叶，大家的八卦心都燃烧起来，迫不及待地想要见一见那个“自由过头的小少爷”，在家里买好了各色食物等着他们回去。  
当然生田原本的措辞不是这样的，只是看在松本润眼里，差不多就是这个意思。

“我们还买了很多酒！”  
……在这种时刻积极得毫无必要。

松本润也懒得解释了，直接将手机递给相叶。  
“要去吗？”  
他问，也不知道自己是期待相叶说要还是不要，那人想了一会儿，转头对他笑了。

“去啊，我也好久没见Toma了。”  
两颗小虎牙白灿灿，眼睛里面装着爽朗的天真，不笑的时候是个温柔的大男生，一笑就变成了小孩子。  
松本润也无所谓，相叶说了好，他就给生田回复了到家的时间。

将箱子和包放进后备箱，身旁这个小孩子看着他，忽然就更开心了。  
“好久没见。”  
他仔细地看着松本润的脸，衷心感叹。  
“松润变得好帅啊。”  
松本润转头挑眉瞥他一眼。

“你也很帅。”  
他勾勾嘴角笑，一看就不是认真在说，满是调侃的语气，相叶却好似当真，耳尖悄悄红了起来。

“真的？”  
他问得犹豫又期待，松本润反而觉得尴尬，有种愚人节做了恶作剧，对方却没有发现时候无法再揭穿的尴尬。  
“嘛，走吧。”  
他指了指副驾驶座位，自己绕到驾驶座坐好，相叶坐在座位上，绑好安全带之后，愈发显得只有薄薄一片。

雄性生物必然的竞争意识作祟，松本润下意识瞥一眼自己认真锻炼之后的身体，和相叶对比了一下，忽然就有点得意。他打了方向盘从停车场上高速，想了想开口对相叶说。  
“你前面格子里有墨镜，回去的路上太阳会刺眼。”  
相叶雅纪哦了一声，探手去拿，扯开置物格的瞬间，掉出来了属于女性的黑色蕾丝内裤。

“松……润？”  
相叶愣住了，小心翼翼拎着内裤的边缘，转头看了一眼，松本润一脚刹车打了盘子，停在路边，最后按了应急灯。  
该死，他这才想起来。  
昨天的猫眼姑娘。  
突然停下来两个人都被安全带勒得有点晕乎，隔了好一会儿松本润才匀出一点力气来，看向相叶雅纪。

在灿烂的阳光下，相叶的眼睛倒是被光线衬托得很漂亮，就是表情有点呆滞，显然不知道拿手上的东西如何是好。  
松本润咳了咳，忽然觉得自己还不如不停车，弄得现在风度全无，慌张得像个新手，他一把从相叶手里将内裤抽出来，随手塞回去，自己探身过去找到墨镜拿给相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪看着原本被盖在蕾丝内裤之下的墨镜被硬塞进他手里，神情愈发地无措起来，戴也不是不戴也不是。

“女……女朋友？”  
再次上路的时候相叶好像才恢复通常运转，他将墨镜抓在手里，眯着眼睛躲太阳，讷讷地开口。  
“不算吧。”  
松本润回答说。  
总是在同一个酒吧碰面，对彼此看得顺眼，身体也很合得来，但彼此都不知道对方名字，每次见面都换了新的昵称，一笑带过不怎么在意。  
“不过也说不定。”  
如果哪天他们在滚成一团之前先记得聊聊天，说不定松本润会发现对方是他喜欢的类型，只是这个哪天是个挺模糊的概念，是否存在都未可知。

“你呢？”  
他随口问相叶，心想相叶说不定还是那种清纯恋爱模式，牵牵手亲一下算是到了极限，晚上各自回家发短信道晚安。  
“没听叔叔说你有女朋友，还是都没到和家里说的程度？”  
相叶雅纪沉默了好久。

“分手了。”  
他突然回答说。  
“嘛，确切地说是被狠狠甩掉了。”  
他的声音里有很重的疲倦，虽然努力掩饰了，却没什么用。  
“所以跑出来了。”

“啊，是吗。”  
沉默了一会儿，松本润回答说。  
“抱歉，诚实点说，相叶你这样好逊。”  
明明是太尖锐的话，相叶雅纪却仿佛松了口气似的笑了出来。

“呜啊，好痛。”  
他夸张地捂住胸口。  
“不过是好逊，Nino骂了我好久。”  
他耸耸肩。

“但是没办法，呆在东京我就会看到她，呆在那里我就不可能忘得掉。”  
相叶雅纪闭上眼睛，整个人陷进座椅。  
“松润没安慰我真是太好了，我也觉得被骂清醒了比较好。”

“你不想清醒骂你也没用的。”  
说出来就觉得自己管太多，松本润闭上嘴，相叶雅纪轻轻笑了一声，软软地带着鼻音，也没再接话。

松本润静静看他一眼。  
怪不得和记忆里有点不一样了，他想。  
受伤是成长的第一步。

要失望了哦，现在聚集在House里等着相叶出现的人们。  
他在心底说。  
你们面前出现的不是相叶企业传说中的自由洒脱的长子继承人，而是一个面容作为男孩子来说过于柔和漂亮，刚刚受了情伤于是像是受了惊吓的小兔子一般撒腿逃跑到了大洋彼岸的相叶雅纪。  
他大概知道旬和翔太会怎么想象一个自由过头的人。  
具象化到他们眼里，说不定就是骑着机车肌肉紧绷，头上包着头巾手臂上布满纹身的典型机车手，开着重型机车轰鸣着驶上高速公路，穿过车流开向远方。

稍微代换了一下身边这个又粉又白薄成一片的相叶雅纪，松本润忍不住噗地一声笑。  
没有半点相像。  
他倒是记得他们还都很小的时候相叶胜久和他父亲聊天时说到的话。

“雅纪没必要接手我的公司，如果他不想。”  
中年男人笑容很是开朗地望着和二宫大野一起手动拆卸一台老唱片机，此刻装不回去正在哇哇乱叫，把坐在一旁读书的樱井翔也闹得不得不过去帮忙的相叶雅纪。  
“那是个想做就能做到的孩子，我知道。”

那时候他很不能理解地开口。  
“为什么？他既然能做到，就应该去做。”  
他很小就知道了责任心的问题，虽然觉得不是自己认同的事情就没必要去做，但是让家人高兴，让他们觉得自豪，无论如何也值得认同。  
相叶胜久看着他笑，非常温和地拍拍他的头。

“你家润君是个好孩子。”  
他看着相叶胜久对他的父亲这样说，他的父亲点点头，看向他的目光很是慈爱。  
“说是我过于宽纵也好，雅纪那孩子，正是因为他太听话了。”  
隐隐约约听到自己的声音，相叶雅纪抬头看向他们，见没人理他，又兴致勃勃地转回手上的事情。

“如果要他去做，他就一定会拼命去完成，我不知道那孩子有没有什么自己的愿望，他的脑子里有那么多稀奇古怪的想法，最后却只是为了我们和他的朋友们开心。”  
相叶胜久轻轻叹了口气。  
“太希望他人快乐，会忘了自己要什么，既然我有这个能力给这孩子足够的自由……”  
他没说下去，然而松本润觉得自己听懂了。

那是相叶雅纪自己的牢笼。  
相叶胜久决心让他的大儿子自由一世不受外物束缚，但相叶雅纪是个会用爱将自己绑起来的人，他太温和，就算没有笼子，也未必能够飞走。  
这是好事还是坏事，他不知道，然而他记得那天下午相叶雅纪最后真的修好了那架唱片机，其他三个人欢呼起来的瞬间，他看起来很高兴。  
“小润想要听什么？”  
特意跑过来问自己，又特意找到了他点名的唱盘。  
屋子里回荡着披头士的老歌。

怎么自由？  
那时候他看着相叶就已然无法理解。  
相叶雅纪像一只鸽子，永远喜欢落在有人的屋顶上。

“你现在也不是要飞翔，只是在躲起来。”  
他自言自语，将车停好，相叶雅纪睡着好久了。  
他看着那张被金色的刘海轻轻盖住的脸，挑一挑眉。

“欢迎来到最自由的地方。”  
虽然我不确定这对你有什么用。  
他轻轻叹口气。

“起来。”  
松本润拍拍相叶的肩膀，看到相叶雅纪迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，对他露出相叶惯有的，甜蜜而不设防的笑容。  
不知道为什么又想要叹气了，每当相叶雅纪这样笑起来。  
他伸手揉了一把相叶的脸。  
“我们到了。”

他们一起下车，隔了老远就听见了大呼小叫鬼哭狼嚎。  
“先说明，那群家伙玩起来很疯。”  
他没想到最后玩起来最疯的是自己和相叶雅纪。

3.

House里的人比松本润以为的要多得多，和相叶说话时无暇他顾，一贯是名侦探的松本润，进门以后才反应过来门口那些车都是屋子里这些人的。  
“啊，这位就是……”  
来开门的是小栗旬的女友优，见到相叶，她友善地打了招呼，相叶愣了愣，仿佛有点不好意思地挠了挠自己的头发，认真地自我介绍。  
说到一半就看见生田斗真手里拎着几个香槟杯子像是摩西分红海一般挤过了人群，一叠声喊着爱拔酱爱拔酱地冲了过来。  
托他的福，所有的视线集中在门口，有人吹了个口哨，相叶雅纪环视一圈，有点没明白状况地看了一眼松本润，又看向生田斗真。

“Toma？”  
生田斗真愉快地冲他招招手，又转身过去。  
“喂大家！这就是我们今天欢迎的对象，Aiba-Masaki chan！”

一屋子的人鼓起掌来，相叶雅纪睁大了眼睛，站在松本润身边不往前迈步。  
松本润都准备好要出手解围了，毕竟相叶看起来一副不知道如何应对的样子。  
然而相叶很快露出微笑，他抬起手挥了挥，大声回答他们。

“Hi everyone！I am Masaki Aiba!”  
发音乏善可陈，然而足够热情坦率，换来的回应也很热烈，一片喧闹里松本润看着相叶飞快融入这场突如其来的欢迎Party中心，有点始料未及。  
他转头，优看穿他的惊讶却不点破，轻轻地对他笑了笑。  
“他们在那边。”  
爽朗大方地解了围，松本润往前走，扯出人群里的相叶，拍一把相叶的手臂。

“走了。”  
不知不觉就变成这样，看到相叶说了一句抱歉之后自动跟上了他，松本润忍不住想。  
倒不如说在知道相叶要来的时候他就知道会变成这样。  
——不知不觉就变成他安排一切，相叶全盘接受的Pattern。  
跟着他到这里，到那里，见这个人，见那个人。  
虽然这是松本润的主场，这是他该做的。  
但看到微微低头笑容温和的相叶，就总是有种难以言喻的胸闷气短。

“这个是小栗旬。”  
“这是翔太。”  
“那颗番茄你刚刚见过了。”  
“喂！我和爱拔酱早就见过了啊松润！”  
相叶雅纪大笑着拍着生田斗真的肩膀，两个人勾肩搭背地开始瞎扯起国中时代的往事。  
“那时候我还踹过松润的屁股！”  
“啊啊啊我记得，好可怕啊当时的爱拔酱！”

他听得忍无可忍，给那两个人的后脑各自一拍，结果还是勾起嘴角笑了。  
他转身拿了一杯酒，顺手抓了两颗葡萄丢进嘴里。  
聚会后半场松本润依旧很清醒，坐在沙发上看到进门处有人对他招手，他视力不佳，只好出于礼貌挥手回去，对方走近了，才发现是那个猫眼姑娘。

他站起身来和她面对面。  
“你有东西落在我车上，不过还就算了，下回另外买吧。”  
对方轻轻贴过来的时候他平淡地推开对方，脸上带着温和有礼的笑容摇了头。  
“今天不行，抱歉。”  
他拍拍女孩的侧脸。

对方便也毫不在意地笑笑，眼神中有一丝好奇。  
“为什么不行？”  
松本润回头看着不知不觉已经变成人群中心的相叶雅纪。  
“有别的事情要忙。”  
他言简意赅。

他是在意着相叶雅纪高中生恋爱水准的心理承受能力。  
看来相叶雅纪今晚相当有可能会喝倒在这里，在他喝倒之后照顾他的也并不会是别人只会是自己。松本润可不想那人带着宿醉和时差在凌晨五点半醒来，推开他的门看到他怀中抱着性感小野猫，在头痛和失恋的伤心之上叠加一层惊吓。

然而猫眼女孩差不多是误解了他的意思，她顺着松本润的目光看过去，打量着相叶雅纪，脸上的笑容和眼中的神色都暧昧起来。  
“很可爱，说不定是我的类型。”  
她看到松本润的一边眉毛越挑越高，笑容变得相当愉快。  
“还是说那其实是你的类型？”

都不是。  
松本润骤然有点烦躁，懒得解释地转开头，对方离开前轻拍了拍他肩膀。  
“如果你在意性别，没关系的。”  
天知道见了什么鬼，猫眼姑娘一副爽朗的前辈样子，靠在他耳边窃窃私语。  
“我们寻找爱情，不是寻找同性或者异性，我们所爱的人，只会是自己灵魂上的同类。”  
松本润瞪着她，过了一会儿笑了。

“让我猜猜。”  
他看着对方。  
“你读什么？电影编剧还是艺术？”  
猫眼女孩轻巧一笑。  
“我读生物工程。”  
她留下一个充满恶作剧得逞意味的笑容，揽住了恰好路过的另一个女孩，愉快地飘然远去。  
好吧，这个世界。

“松润！”  
相叶雅纪突然跑到他的背后。  
“你不愧是King！绝对的King！”  
他从松本润身后抱着他的肩膀，眼睛里闪着光。  
“刚刚的女孩子好漂亮！又可爱！看起来和松润好搭配！谁？是Queen吗？”

“不是Queen，没有Queen。”  
被这个双关弄得哭笑不得，也怀疑相叶雅纪看多了整蛊节目，无论事实是什么样子，松本润转身，看着脸已经渐渐变红的相叶，视线转向此刻均是一脸事不关己的室友损友，明白自己所料不错。  
“谁给你说我是King的？”  
他耐心地循循善诱。

“大家。”  
相叶雅纪笑得一脸天真。  
“……大家是不是那边那群人？”  
松本润捉着他的肩膀转了个身，对着他的室友们，相叶雅纪愣了一下，像个摇头娃娃一般晃动起那颗金灿灿的脑袋。

“不是哟。”  
“不是翔太说的，小栗桑也没说，T……Toma也绝对没说。”  
松本润抿抿嘴，目光锐利地瞪着他们，用口型无声质问。  
——你们这是干什么？

没人理他，所有人都在憋笑，松本润拿出自己最大的耐心，拉住了相叶的手臂。  
“你喝醉了。”  
人群渐渐稀疏，的确快到了散场的时候，然而相叶似乎并不甘心，他拉住松本润，勾着他的肩膀，念叨着一些毫无逻辑和顺序的话。

“小润都没有在喝。”  
相叶雅纪对他说。

“我也喝醉了，待会儿你要怎么办？我答应了叔叔要照顾你。”  
他看着相叶的脸颊上冒出一层细汗，扯了纸巾拍在上面，柔软的纸巾随风不时掀起一角的样子，看起来倒是很有趣。  
“小润太温柔了，那种事情不用在意啦。”  
相叶雅纪嘟哝着。  
“不行，你现在就很让人担心。”  
松本润实事求是，他歪过头去看相叶，拨开他的刘海。

“但是……喝醉了比较好哦。”  
相叶雅纪不知道想起什么，嘿嘿嘿地笑了。  
“我不用照顾，小润也来喝醉吧。”  
他伸手从桌上抓一听啤酒递给松本润。  
松本润接下来又放回去。

相叶雅纪看他的样子很疑惑。  
他又塞一罐啤酒过去，松本润又接住放回原地。  
“松润？”  
松本润站起身来，拉他的手。  
“好了，人都走得差不多了，那几个家伙我明天再去算账，起来，相叶，我带你上去浴室，冲个澡就去睡吧。”

相叶雅纪不肯动。  
他抓着松本润的手，坐在原地，使力将松本润往回拉。  
松本润终于有点生气。

“你还要干什么？”  
他无可奈何地低头看着相叶雅纪，并且做好了相叶雅纪会被他的语气弄哭的心理准备。  
结果那人眨眨眼睛笑了。  
“不敢喝吗？因为喝不过我？”

相叶雅纪绝对是故意的。  
松本润盯着他想。  
他绝对知道用诚恳天真的语气比用夸张的挑衅语气说这句话更加叫人恼火。

“来，喝。”  
松本润坐回相叶雅纪身边，单手开酒，举起啤酒瓶。  
“干杯。”  
相叶雅纪笑，抓起杯子和他的相碰。

“这是你要求的，明天你就算倒时差加酒后头痛到死，躺在床上半死不活我也不会管你。”  
松本润手臂支在腿上，转头看他，又喝了一口。  
“哦哦哦，小润真棒！”  
相叶雅纪莫名其妙地情绪高涨起来。

真是见了鬼。  
本来是打算将相叶雅纪灌倒了就算，最后居然是情绪跟着上去了的松本润拖着相叶继续，相叶雅纪都快整个人歪倒在沙发上，也跟着他嘿嘿笑。  
“我说你啊。”  
松本润一下一下拍着相叶雅纪的手臂。  
“为什么老是能弄出那么多计划外的事情来？”

他看着相叶，相叶看着他。  
“比如说什么？”  
相叶雅纪小小地打了个嗝，晃晃悠悠坐起身。  
“比如说现在这样子。”  
松本润头重脚轻，觉得今天他和相叶的结局差不多就是横陈在客厅，等明天来打扫的工人过来翻开酒瓶发现他们，说不定还会吓得拨911。

“不这样的话，小润的孤独怎么办呢？”  
相叶雅纪头歪过来歪过去，说出来的话倒是奇妙地很清晰。  
松本润皱紧眉头，眯着眼睛，拉远了一点看着相叶。  
“我不懂你意思。”

“这里，这里。”  
相叶雅纪凑过去，整个人趴到松本润身上，他的手掌轻拍松本润的胸口，眼睛也专注地看着。他的动作很轻很温柔，叫松本润放松了戒备，相叶雅纪放低了声音，好像在和松本润的心脏说话。  
“我知道的哦。”

你才不知道。  
松本润看着煞有介事的相叶雅纪有点想笑。  
“你想说我的心很孤独？”  
他想推开，却迷迷糊糊地犯起困来，手脚都使不上力气。  
“你都没有Queen。”  
相叶雅纪好像也困了，就着这个姿势趴在他身上，像一床软绵绵暖烘烘的毯子，松本润低下头就可以看见相叶雅纪的发顶，看起来手感不错的头发，松本润伸手过去捋了一把。

“相叶，你在说傻话。”  
松本润佩服自己此刻还可以口齿清晰地反驳，哪怕也知道这反驳多半毫无意义。  
“我们好几年没见了，就算在那之前我们也不很熟悉。你觉得我孤独？可是我不，如果你将没有固定的恋人看做孤独，但就算有所谓的恋人，大多数人也逃不出孤独。比起你，或许我更自由，因为我不受爱与被爱的限制。而且相叶，我也不用酒精和性来逃避，我不像大多数人那样软弱。”  
松本润的手指依旧顺着相叶雅纪的头发，这些话他竟也能说得很平和。  
相叶雅纪的鼻息烘热了他的胸口。  
“现在有问题的人是你，你该担心自己。”

相叶雅纪半天没说话。  
“可是……你都没有……”  
又绕回原点，松本润抬手捂住眼睛。  
他果然没在听。

“你都没有……”  
松本润猜相叶雅纪想说恋人，可天知道为什么相叶雅纪居然想不出恋人那个词。那人急得眼圈都红了，松本润只好安抚地拍拍他的脊背。

“有没有这种事情不重要。”  
他知道对一个刚刚失恋的人来说，或许有点难以理解不恋爱不是什么天大的事情，实在不知道他和相叶之间忽然泛起的这种温情是什么，但气氛相当舒服，让他懒得争论下去。

松本润残存的些许神志无法和酒精侵扰下的胡言乱语对抗。  
他很快就顺着相叶雅纪的逻辑走了，走到一半又突兀地想起那位学习生物工程的猫眼小姐，最后说出口的话变成了这样。

“反正……要找的是同类，自己灵魂上的同类。”  
相叶雅纪的侧脸贴着他的胸口，已经闭上了眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，睡得很沉。  
松本润起了玩心，伸手去拨弄相叶雅纪的下唇，听见那啵咯啵咯的细微响声，他笑了起来，很是开心。

“没那么容易吧。嗯？”  
他从相叶身侧搂住他免得他摔下去。  
“不然你怎么会出现在这里？”

4.

醒过来的时候松本润觉得自己大概是被大象踹了头，连续两天。  
他一半的身体被压得毫无知觉，相叶雅纪滑落到他和沙发的缝隙里，一只手横抱着他的腰，那样子像是抱着他儿时最喜欢的黑色布偶。  
松本润发觉自己不知道什么时候变成了和相叶雅纪手牵手的姿势，还是十指交握，纯情到恶心。  
生田和小栗旬都已经从屋子里出来了，他们绕着沙发走了一圈，目光落到他和相叶的手上，吹一声意味不明的口哨。

“我们说了不在公共区域做的。”  
玩笑也顿时开得露骨。  
“King居然对发小下手了。”  
生田斗真啧啧啧地弯起嘴角，走到厨房里做早餐。  
若不是头痛欲裂松本润简直要跳起来打架。

“我什么也没干。”  
他连咆哮的力气都缺乏，勉强坐起身，扯开相叶的手，失去温暖源的相叶立马醒来，像是开着电视睡着的老头在电视关上的瞬间神志清明一般，瞪大了眼睛看着松本润。

身体是醒了，灵魂没跟上，相叶雅纪怔怔望着松本润，嘴张成一个小小的菱形。  
“啊，超Real的一张脸。”  
他喃喃地说，又倒回沙发里睡着了。

沉默三秒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
生田斗真大爆笑，差点端不住装了煎培根的平底锅。  
松本润捂着脑袋活动了一下手臂，毫不客气一个暴栗敲上相叶头顶。  
“我可是呆在这里抱着你睡了一个晚上，居然第一句话给我说超real的脸。”  
他揉了揉酸痛发麻的肩膀，痛醒来的相叶雅纪捂着脑袋愣了良久，终于理性回归，露出了一副愧疚表情。

“抱歉抱歉，松润抱歉。”  
这一回他倒是很利落地就站起身来，还伸手过来扶了一把松本润，笑得相当体贴温柔。

“那待会儿我自己去看房子，你就不用陪我了。”  
松本润瞥他一眼。  
“你有驾照？你有车？”  
相叶雅纪吐吐舌头不说话。

听到租公寓这话生田再次回头看松本润。  
眼神的意思他们都懂。  
——空出来的那间房间，真的不行？  
——……  
松本润不置可否地抿抿嘴。  
就算可以，说不定相叶也不愿意。

回想起昨天晚上只言片语，松本润承认相叶比他原本期待的要有意思一点，承认他们相处起来比他原本期待的要轻松愉快一点，导致此刻他居然对于不打算让相叶住在这里感到了一丝隐约的遗憾。  
但决定就是决定。  
相叶是注意不到的，他跟着松本润上楼冲了个澡换了个衣服，吃完早餐就又和松本润一起出了门。

开了十分钟的室内小街道，绕过正在施工的校内小路，又往前开了一段，进入了靠近学校的高级别墅区，相叶扒在窗框上看着外面遛狗的人群，似乎对每一只路过的金毛都很感兴趣。

“啊，真可爱啊。”  
他意味不明地情绪高昂，松本润哭笑不得，他在第一个门口拴着气球的别墅前面停了车，转头看相叶。  
“进去看看？”  
相叶点点头，和他一起下车，被房产经纪带着转一圈，从泳池到二楼的小露台，相叶趴在栏杆上，脸皱了起来。

“不喜欢？”  
松本润倒是觉得这和相叶家很像。  
“我一个人住这里，感觉好可怜。”  
相叶雅纪回答说，开玩笑似的，话音未落就嘿嘿嘿地笑了出来，可眉宇间的哀愁是真的，松本润想想也对，刚失恋的人不适合独处，于是让他跟自己一起住的念头又冒出来了一瞬间。  
然后再次被他强行打压下去。

“嘛，如果你喜欢公寓的话，干脆就去住高层公寓好了。”  
松本润指一指远处的几栋建筑。  
“我还想问你呢，你在这里，二宫怎么没有来，他真的对你那么生气？”  
他还没忘记当年好像连体婴儿一般总是凑在一起的相叶和二宫，那个每天打赌谁家股价更高，赢的那个有权对输的那个千年杀的无聊游戏。他从小就习惯了有相叶的地方二宫和也一定在，哪怕心不在焉。  
相叶雅纪的脸皱得更紧了，他叹了口气，半张脸埋进臂弯。

“嗯，他说我活该。”  
相叶雅纪回答说。  
“……为什么？”  
松本润问他。  
“他说我不应该跟美奈结婚，她一看……一看就和我不同。”

哦，原来相叶的女友叫美奈。  
哦，原来相叶想结婚。  
……结婚？  
松本润诧异地转头盯住他，相叶雅纪看到他的表情，苦笑一声。  
“果然润你也是这样。”  
松本润踟蹰一秒。  
“我觉得……结婚这样的事情，还是需要反复考虑。”  
他对相叶说，相叶雅纪嗯了一声，点点头又摇摇头。

“我是认真的。”  
他回答说。  
“对美奈也好，对结婚也好，对任何什么事情，一旦去做，就想要毫不保留地做到底，下了决心就不会有犹豫的心情，直到做到，或者直到……”  
他停顿了，没有说下去，围绕他们的空气潮湿温暖，松本润隐隐想起什么，觉得一阵呼吸不畅，相叶直起身子，对松本润笑笑，伸个懒腰，针织衫下面露出一截薄而紧实的小腹。

“就这里吧。”  
他搭着松本润的肩膀。  
“视野很好，空间也很合理，顺便还能看到小润住的地方，虽然很远。”  
他笑着，和松本润一起往电梯走。

“……你——”  
松本润开口的时机，恰好和相叶雅纪说话的时机撞在一起，相叶雅纪眨眨眼睛看他。  
“怎么了？”  
“……我会常常来看看你的。”  
他许诺着，明知不必要却也还是觉得愧疚，相叶应该成长，而这不是他的责任，将自己的人生交给他人去鞭策是对两方的不负责，可方才谈到婚姻和家庭的时候，相叶脸上的向往让他有点不忍心。  
为什么那个小明星要和相叶分手？  
他问不出口。

“谢谢。”  
因为此刻相叶笑开了，像朵小花。  
他看着这朵小花没头没脑地就绽放开来，随风摇晃着它的花瓣，很开心的样子。  
“所以你刚刚要说什么？”  
松本润问他。

“我是自由的了。”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“是这样，对吗？”  
松本润想起相叶父亲对相叶雅纪的期许，弯了弯嘴角。  
“你从来都比其他人拥有更多的自由，相叶君。”  
相叶雅纪唔了一声，不置可否地点了点头。

“我非常自由。”  
他低声念叨了一句。  
然后他看着松本润。  
“我搬进来之后要开Party，小润到时候要来哦。”  
相叶雅纪很快地搬进了公寓，可经过了两个月Party开过了无数轮，松本润都没来过。  
确切的说，是来不成。

“我感觉我血管里流动的是咖啡。”  
松本润看着电脑屏幕上上下浮动成钟形的数据条，仰面倒在沙发上，长出一口气闭上了眼睛。  
“为了4.0。”  
生田斗真站在流理台前切开一个苹果，试图将它弄成一个天鹅的样子，他深感同情地看着松本润，拿了一块苹果塞进松本润的嘴里。

“谢了。”  
松本润含混不清地说。  
“说了别选老头的课，”生田斗真说的是松本润选修的数据课脾气出名怪异的教授，“他没有家，穿着睡衣住在办公室里，天天都吃陈皮鸡，你不能要求这样的教授不挂掉大片学生，松润。”  
“可是他有靠近他办公室的车位。”  
松本润回答。  
“这说明他得了诺贝尔奖。”

他深吸一口气，勉强自己睁开眼睛，最后检查了一遍，将结果上传提交。  
“好了，生死有命。”  
他站起身，摇摇晃晃上楼。  
“我去睡觉了。”

“松润。”  
生田斗真突然叫住他。  
“你最近见过相叶没有？”  
松本润对生田斗真用的语气感到一丝本能的不安，他回转头看着生田斗真欲言又止的表情。

“……怎么了？”  
他摸出手机看了看。  
“他问我明天要不要去他家轰趴。”  
生田斗真点点头。  
“就是这件事情。”

松本润嗯了一声，等着生田说完。  
可生田斗真偏偏沉默了。  
松本润叹口气。  
“新女友，新男友，新床伴，你这么挣扎要不要说，这些里是不是至少有一个？别告诉我他碰了大麻，那样我会打电话给他老爸直接踹他回家。”  
松本润眉头渐渐皱紧。

察觉到松本润完全误会了的生田斗真大力摇头。  
“不是这样不是这样不是这样。”  
他重要的词说了三次。

“相叶他红了。”  
生田斗真说。  
“你知道电影学院那几个老是找不到合适演员的关西人吗？他们把相叶抓去做主演了。”  
他用上了“相叶雅纪被外星人抓走了”的语气。  
“教授给了高分，全校放送，明天算是个庆祝期末考试完成的庆功宴。”

他将完全切失败了的苹果天鹅的翅膀塞进嘴里，咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
“你该去看看现在的相叶，松润，和他刚来的时候，有点不一样。”

“明天我会去的。”  
松本润松口气又似乎没那么松快。  
他上楼开门把自己摔在床上，陷入睡眠之前生田斗真的话言犹在耳绕梁不绝。  
——你该去看看现在的相叶。

他居然做了梦，梦里是机场的相叶，依旧坐在他铁灰色的大箱子上。  
川流不息人流之间，相叶雅纪那么清晰，他仰头看着顶上的灯。白色松垮的毛衫似乎更加松垮，浅粉色的长裤裤脚微微卷起，露出肩头一小片深色胎记和他的脚踝。梦里金发的相叶雅纪转过头来看他了，他的嘴巴张着，在说话。

——不这样的话，小润的孤独怎么办呢？  
——你是国王，却没有王后。  
这个不用你操心。  
你为什么还是在达成别人的期望。  
关西人拍的电影的男主角？

——我是自由的了。  
——我非常自由。  
下一秒相叶似乎又和他挤在了客厅里的沙发上，他们紧贴着彼此互相拥抱，十指相扣，交头贴颈地陷入沉睡。  
相叶的身躯薄而温暖，松本润将他搂得更近，脸颊压着相叶的肩膀。梦里面他终于听见了自己的声音，那句似乎已经变得不一样了的句子。

——寻找同类总是那么难的。  
在梦里他试图向着更柔软而湿润的地方贴近，他觉得渴，于是向上搜寻。  
——不然，你为什么会在这里呢？  
他用自己的嘴唇贴近的，是湿润的，温热的，梦中的相叶微微张开的嘴唇。

不要“变得有点不一样”，似乎也没有很坏。  
他的手指绕着相叶金灿灿的发尾，不无遗憾地在梦里这样想道。

5.

松本润穿了一套格子西装，将刘海放了下来。  
进入电梯里的时候旁边的越南小姑娘用好奇的眼神打量他，他的视线落在对方十几公分的高跟鞋上，联想到不止一部恐怖电影的桥段。

“Matsumoto？”  
越南小姑娘开口问他，发音生疏，松本润点点头。  
“你认识我？”  
有着漂亮眼睛的小姑娘开口笑了，露出雪白牙齿。  
“他，说起你，很多人，喜欢你。”  
她的日语发音磕磕绊绊，笑容灿烂真诚，松本润点头微笑，从这位小姑娘的音调里他隐约猜出她说的那个“他”是谁。  
那个总是弄混某两个假名音节的家伙。  
“你是相叶的同学？”  
他问道，小姑娘点点头。

“我还以为你是他们编出来的。”  
切换成英语，自然流利得多，她笑着说道，爽朗地对松本润眨眨眼睛。  
“……他常常说起我？”  
松本润有些惊讶。  
对方带着笑容点点头。

电梯门开，相叶的公寓隐隐传来喧闹声音，他让小姑娘先出去。刚刚走到门口，已经看到熟脸。  
彪悍大气的美人正站在门口和人聊天，看到他来，唇角一弯，走过来搭住他的肩膀。

“哟。”  
黒木对他打招呼。

“哟。”  
他打量了一下和黒木说话的人，高挑的白人男孩神情欢快温驯，对他露出礼貌笑容，又带点好奇，浅蓝色的一双眼睛，里面装着无忧无虑的纯真。

“松本润。”  
黒木介绍他。  
“我的同学。”  
又介绍对方。  
“Jason。”  
瞥一眼从人群里往外挤的一个花花绿绿的身影，“那个不用介绍了。”

“爱拔酱！”  
白人男孩点点头，笑容扩大。  
“他是这次电影的摄影，”黒木转头对松本润解释，“今天差不多算是庆功，待会儿横山和村上会过来。”  
注意到花花绿绿此刻越来越近，黒木微微一笑，不再说话，拉着Jason侧身让开一条路，松本润避之不及，只觉得一块活泼灵动色彩缤纷的阴影朝着他跳跃过来，没有细看，可他知道那是谁。

“松润——————————”  
和拖长了的活泼嗓音一样力气十足的，是相叶拥抱他的手臂，他被撞得差点向后仰倒，揽住相叶的腰靠墙站稳，他狠狠在相叶金灿灿的脑袋上面拍一下。  
“很危险！”  
相叶松开他，回以一个灿烂的笑脸。  
两个月没见的相叶，头发短了一些，穿着夸张了不止一些，笑容和看过来时那双不闪不避的闪亮眼睛，一点也没有变。  
他不知为何松口气。

“没事呀。”  
相叶摇头晃脑，揽着松本润的肩膀，拉着他往里走。  
他无可奈何地在心底吐槽。  
没事是因为我平衡能力和应变能力都很好，笨蛋。  
他盯着相叶快乐的侧脸，猝不及防地想起昨晚的梦。  
相叶，拥抱，潮湿的吻，理所应当的占有。  
相叶一无所查，松本润身躯微微绷紧。

是说……这是怎么回事。  
他想起自己惊醒过来之后的颓丧和无言以对，更糟糕的是，他不确定自己是不是真的希望醒过来。

“松润。”  
“……嗯？”  
松本润回过神，相叶圆溜溜的眼睛望着他。

“待会儿有电影放映，你要不要看？”  
他揉一揉自己的头发。  
“虽然我觉得，我也没有演得很好啦……”  
不知道为什么害羞了起来的相叶，左脚踩右脚，看起来有些不知所措，松本润不知道他小时候的习惯原来过了这么多年还没有改，这样一看又想笑。  
心底不知为何，又软了一些。

“好。”  
他搭着相叶的肩膀，半个身子歪在他身上，打量着人们来来往往的明亮客厅，这是相叶将这里装修过之后的样子，他是第一次看见，电视墙那里是巨大内凹的屏幕，两边放着藏青色的音响，放大器和播放器塞在电视墙下面的一层矮柜里，墙角丢着吉他和摄影支架，大概是收拾房间的时候随意堆过去的。

不时有人来和相叶说话，每个人都很开心，松本润端着一杯气泡酒打量相叶，他看起来很精神，情绪高昂，虽然有点不好意思，但是很努力地在笑，活跃着整个房间里的气氛。  
来的人松本润不都认识，却也被不断搭讪到无暇分身，在聊天和聊天的间隙里他偶尔瞥一眼相叶，那个瘦得像一条线的身影。  
小兔子先生有了自己的社交圈，自己的爱好和兴趣，好像过得很充实，没有被外星人抓走，比来的时候开心。  
虽然不必明说，松本润觉得自己照顾相叶的任务，在今天来看过他之后，差不多就结束了。

相叶朝着他过来，递给他一盘不知道什么时候装好的各色寿司和炸鸡块，他注意得到松本润什么也没吃。  
“谢谢。”  
“对了松润，你记不记得——”  
相叶刚刚想要和他说点什么，村上和Jason不知道从哪里冒出来，说是来了相叶认识的熟人，生拉硬拽把相叶拉走了。  
松本润端着食物和黒木和横山汇合，三个人一起在沙发上坐下，横山的期中作业正被播放在大屏幕上。  
昏暗无人的马路，镜头前横山裕深情款款拥抱昏睡的村上，温厚的嘴唇正要亲下去。  
松本润扭过头去。

“喂。”  
横山瞪他，松本润扯扯嘴角。

“你干嘛拍这种东西？”  
松本润再看过去他们已经亲上了，他对着那剪影痛苦纠结地闭上眼睛。

“你干嘛歧视同志？”  
横山一巴掌拍在他的肩膀。

“我没在歧视同志。”  
松本润吸口气。  
“我只是不想这么近距离看你和村上Kiss，为什么我们非得看不可啊？”  
横山瞥一眼远处的相叶。  
“那你要不要看爱拔酱kiss？”  
他露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“我这边有未播送导演cut版本。”  
松本润果断摇头。  
“没兴趣。”  
他硬邦邦地回答说。

“Yoko你别闹啦。”  
松本润回过头，相叶不知道从哪里冒出来了，手里抓着一个苹果，咔嚓咔嚓地咬。  
“刚刚谁来找你？”  
横山揽住他的肩膀问他。  
相叶扯扯嘴角，垂下眼帘。  
“一个研究生院的学长，说是演尸体的人不够需要帮忙。”  
横山噗地爆笑起来。

松本润挪挪位置让相叶在自己旁边坐下。  
相叶看起来很正常，他不认为刚刚那句没兴趣伤害到了相叶，却总有些心虚，相叶凑到他的盘子里抓了一块炸鸡块，吃得兴致勃勃，村上开始召集人来观看他们这次的获奖作业，松本润起身去丢个盘子的工夫，回来就被人群堵在了最外围。  
灯光渐暗，音乐渐起，他看着屏幕上的相叶，总觉得哪里不对头，不到五分钟，就觉得索然无味。  
真正的相叶此刻在什么地方，太难知道，他想出去透透气，刚要转身，人群里忽然有只手悄悄牵住了他的手，不顾他的意愿十指紧扣。

他站住了不动。  
“小润。”  
相叶的声音，相叶的呼吸，混着气泡酒的甜味和冰块的凉，打在他的耳朵上。  
“我想给你看样东西，反正你也对我的Kiss戏没兴趣。”  
相叶的语气并不颓丧，硬要说的话，带着点轻巧戏谑的笑意。

我说要去了吗？  
他被牵着手带离人挤人的客厅，相叶拉着他穿过走廊，进入一扇原本被锁着的门。  
“旁边是卧室，这一间是特别改装的，我觉得小润一定会喜欢。”  
松本润看他一眼。

相叶笑眯眯，单手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，推开了门。  
一片黑暗里，满满的银色光点，此起彼伏，悄然闪烁。  
看到松本润的表情，相叶笑得更开心。

松本润走进去。  
像是丝绒一般的夜空。  
走进去像是要一脚踏空，可那纯黑的夜，实实在在地支撑着他。

“你……”  
松本润回头看他，相叶关上门，扣上反锁。  
人群的声响消失了。

伫立于无数的星星之间，相叶朝着他脚步轻快地走来。  
“我搬回来了啊。”  
相叶说。

在搬入公寓之前，他和相叶一起去购置家具。  
在卖场深处看到一个陈列用的装饰空间，深蓝墙面如深夜，天花板上坠下无数白色小灯，闪亮如星，他觉得很美，相叶似乎也这么想，他还站在原地，而穿着橙色条纹毛衣的相叶已经跳入那片坠坠星海，转头对他笑。  
“我想把这个搬回去。”  
“放哪里？你说这些灯？”  
“我说这种……星空感？”

他没当真，但相叶居然真的把这个空间搬到了他的公寓里，还做了很大改进，当时所看到的，显得太简陋了。  
“之前想问你还记不记得这个，不过看起来小润不讨厌真是太好了。”  
……也并不是为我做的吧？松本润瞪他一眼。  
相叶的有钱任性，和他的有钱任性，不是一个意思。

“还有别的哦。”  
相叶按下按键，松本润这才注意到房间顶上被加了金属悬梁，上面有可操控的移动装置，垂下来两幅悬吊装置。  
“可以飞上去。”  
相叶说。  
松本润毫不犹豫拉过腰带扣上。

“太空漫步。”  
相叶很愉快地宣布。  
“不不，只是被吊起来而已。”  
然而置身半空中，他从心底里感到兴奋和跃跃欲试。  
他没说过，可不知为何相叶似乎知道了，他喜欢高的地方。

“MJ walk。”  
相叶笑起来，松本润一用力晃动，他又被吓得哇哇大叫。  
“哦哦哦害怕吗相叶君？”  
“才没害怕！”  
一脸惊恐却又死不承认。  
他被逗得大笑，笑得乱没形象，然而这里只有他们，他和相叶雅纪。  
心底堵着的纠结微妙和前段时间拼命努力的疲惫一扫而空，和相叶一起玩的感觉很好，一起笑的时候很开心。  
他感觉轻松并且随心所欲。

如果想要，他可以倒过来行走，他可以在空中翻滚，他可以和相叶手拉着手地在星星和星星之间竖直倒立或者横向旋转。  
他没打算说，可相叶居然对了，这个房间，这个虽然不一定是为他，但格外合他胃口的惊喜，确实让他高兴得不得了。

“小润的眼睛就好像星星一样。”  
相叶看着他，脸上的微笑，诚恳又有点不好意思。  
“真是好帅啊，怪不得她们知道我认识小润，都在努力想要我帮忙介绍她们认识你。”  
相叶自顾自地点点头。

松本润眉头一皱。  
“你说了吗？”  
相叶雅纪摇头，金发轻飘飘晃来晃去。  
“一个都没有，前辈！”  
他哭笑不得，手掌轻轻拍在相叶后脑。  
“我比你年纪小，笨蛋。”

相叶微微笑，眉眼弯弯，一颗小小的星星，在他的脸颊旁边闪亮着。  
他们两个吊在半空，携手漫步，相叶掌心有汗，松本润觉得他或许还是有点怕，于是也就维持着十指相扣的姿势不曾松开。

“小润。”  
说起来是什么时候从松润变成小润了。  
他看着相叶，近在咫尺的相叶，因为在面前，反而走了神。

“嗯？”  
他抬眼瞥相叶，那人被他看了一会儿，居然就抬手捂住了自己的脸。  
“呜啊，好像可以明白那些女生们的心情了。”  
手指缝间露出眼睛，害羞得没有一点诚心。

“我也明白了。”  
松本润说。  
“什么？”  
相叶雅纪一愣。

松本润凑过去。  
将自己的嘴唇，贴在相叶雅纪的嘴唇上。  
相叶呆住了，呼吸可能也停顿了一下，松本润伸出舌头舔过他的唇缝，将他拉近了，轻轻抱住相叶的腰，掌心扶着他的后背。

“吸气，雅君。”  
他带着一点笑意提醒。  
相叶下意识张开嘴，他自然地趁着相叶张嘴的时候吻得更深。  
……真是笨蛋。

——我们寻找爱情，不是寻找同性或者异性，我们所爱的人，只会是自己灵魂上的同类。  
萍水相逢的女孩对他说的话，他不全同意。  
但他明白了。

——我们寻找爱情，不是寻找同性或者异性，或许，也没有所谓类型可言。  
说相叶是不是他的爱情，他不知道，说他们是不是在灵魂上有相似的部分，他保留看法。  
但吻相叶的理由只需要一个。  
他需要吻他。  
不然，那份在心底不断被忽略又不断地冒出来，在此刻像是棉花糖一般膨胀占据了整颗心脏的心动所表明的意思，就要全部被他错过了。

6.

“喂。”

下来以后，他捏一把相叶的脸颊。

“好歹也说点什么吧。”

相叶没说话。

“那个，我说啊。”

松本润哭笑不得。

他没想到这一下的气氛会如此微妙尴尬。

他清了清嗓子。

“你要是——”

“没亲过。”

相叶忽然说。

“……什么？”

松本润凑近他，眉梢微微一动。

没亲过？那外面说不定正在放的片段是什么？

“男孩子，没亲过。”

相叶看着他，眨了两下眼睛，把句子补完。

“亲松润，也是第一次。”

相叶雅纪说。

“……废话。”

松本润抬手拍他后脑，相叶的视线在他嘴唇上扫过去，像是终于意识到刚刚他们之间发生了什么。

他有点僵硬地看着松本润，嘴角一抿一抿。

松本润沉默了一会儿，唔了一声。

他也像是好像刚刚才意识到他们之间发生了什么似的，不自然地转开脸，挠了挠自己的头发。

“抱歉。”

他说。

“为了什么？”

相叶问。

“我今天嘴唇很干。”

松本润回答。

相叶笑起来了。

他看着松本润，许久不说话。

松本润快要被他笑得恼羞成怒。

然而相叶飞快地靠过来，在他的嘴唇上用力地啾了一下。

撞到牙齿。

痛得要死。

松本润逮住他的手臂不让他逃跑。

“喂。”

他装作生气地瞪他。

“你这又算什么？”

悬坠的小灯在相叶的脸颊旁边晃荡，光线变换让相叶的表情看起来也像是水波一般变幻着。不过终于，灯静止了，而相叶也似乎镇定下来，看进他的眼睛里。

“润酱不也没有说，”相叶撅了下嘴，表情有点滑稽，“这个是什么。”

松本润表情纠结。

“要说？”

他问。

他不知道，他说什么好？

相叶又大笑起来了。

他的眼睛闪闪亮地看着松本润。

“一般都会要说的吧。”

他耸耸肩。

“是我的话我会说哦，如果不好好说明的话，什么都不会开始。”

“在说出来的瞬间，心底的到底是什么，就会明白了。”

相叶低下头，又抬起头。

“我也不知道为什么，只是有点想亲回你，然后就亲了。”

……如果世界上还有一个人能够将偷吻别人的理由讲得如此坦荡荡又理所应当。

“我也只是想亲你，所以就亲了。”

松本润回答说。

他学相叶雅纪的狡猾。

两个人对视着，都弯起嘴角笑了。

松本润抬手，按着相叶的后颈，将他拉过来，额头贴着额头。

“相叶，相叶。”

他撒娇似的，他的撒娇像是小豹子用前爪去扒拉它喜欢的东西，因为喜欢，可能是会让对方有点痛的。

说不定那点痛是不是故意的，玩闹似的，只是想看看，对方到底能够有多么喜欢他。

喜欢到忍受这点痛。

“痛痛痛。”

果然相叶鼻子皱起来，手握上松本润的手腕，只是握着，也不拨开。

反倒是犹豫着，更加拉近了。

“我们是可以这样黏在一起的关系了？”

他问松本润。

“不是，我讨厌和别人黏在一起。”

松本润即答。

“……可你又怕寂寞。”

相叶不以为然。

“真敢说啊相叶，你以为我们是能这样说话的关系了吗？”

他撞过去，把相叶按在墙上。

“诶，可是我已经连润酱的嘴唇很软都知道了啊。”

相叶笑起来。

“可还有很多你不知道。”

松本润故意凑近，两人的嘴唇只相隔一厘米，呼吸蹭着对方的皮肤，他感觉到相叶又紧张地绷紧了。

“润酱……”

“我说，”

他凑到相叶的耳边。

“明天来见我。”

他放开相叶，笑得爽朗，又愉快又得意。

“带你重新认识一下，这些年你不知道的松本润。”

“今天我就先回去了，雅纪君。”

他走到门边，回过头，在灯光和黑暗重叠包裹的房间深处，相叶雅纪站在原地，表情又好笑又无奈。

那双圆眼睛眨了眨。

很明亮。

松本润轻快地走出门去。

“发生了什么好事情吗？”

他走进电梯，那个之前和他相遇的越南小姑娘也正好离开，好奇地看着他。

他笑笑，不回答。

“啊，松润，你回来了。”

回到公寓生田斗真正招待着一个不认识的年轻人在起居室玩新出的乐高，松本润打开冰箱拿了一瓶苏打水，把自己摔在单人沙发上，摊手摊脚看他们玩。

玩到中段年轻人去拿汽水，生田斗真放下手柄，端详一阵他的脸。

“发生了什么好事情？”

松本润一瞥他。

“什么什么好事情？”

生田斗真笑，手肘撑在膝盖上。

“你知道你其实挺好懂的吗。”

“没这回事。”

松本润喝水，没防备呛住，生田斗真看着他咳，递过去纸巾的同时笑得更夸张了。

松本润受不了，站起来回了房间。他冲了个澡倒在床上，确定今天没有穿短裤睡觉的心情，赤身裸体滚进被子。

相叶啊。

他想。

所以明天，他和相叶要约会了？

他忍不住笑，捂在被子里，觉得莫名其妙的羞耻。

他们俩约会该干什么呢？一起去看棒球赛？

篮球赛也不错，相叶是喜欢篮球的，为了和偶像打篮球甚至想把自己卖身进偶像事务所，虽然最后没能成功。

——暑假作业都做不完啦！

当时二宫扯着相叶的耳朵吼，相叶皱着一张脸连声喊痛，他坐在一旁咬着管子吸管家夫人送到游泳池边的西瓜冰沙，并且在相叶成功逃脱试图躲到他身后避难时轻巧地转开了身。

“松润润润润——救命命命命——” 

泳池在夏天的阳光下又暖又凉，泛着大片大片的光，风吹过来黏而且热，但是很满足。他最终还是抓住了二宫的手腕不让他继续迫害相叶的耳骨，而相叶转身对他说谢谢的时候，不小心掉进了泳池。

“松润润润润——救命命命命——啊啊啊啊啊好深！” 

水花四溅，相叶抱着游泳圈浮在水面大喊大叫。

二宫笑得弯腰。

他记得自己那一刻心情很好很好。

松本润想像了一下成为偶像的相叶雅纪，大概也和现在一样，安静的时候总是显得有些彷徨，笑起来又很漂亮。

要是松本润也是偶像的话。

一定是能够给数万人带来幸福的偶像吧。

绝对。

他对自己的想象充满自信，咬着下唇笑得得意洋洋。

半天他才听到手机铃响。

摸黑抓过来，屏幕太亮看不清，直接接通，电话那头很安静。

“小润。”  
是相叶。  
松本润嗯了一声，他忽然在这时候觉得困。  
有点紧张，但是困，相叶的呼吸声钻进他的耳朵里，他又模糊地嗯了一声。  
他们都知道他们之间大致上还是原来的样子，可说到底还是不一样了，有些什么是新的，让他们都无措。  
但又都期待。

“干什么？”  
他问相叶。  
相叶不说话。

“那我睡了。”  
他闭上眼睛，相叶仍然不挂断电话。  
隐约他是知道相叶为什么要打电话的。  
但他就是不想点破。  
他要等相叶说。

“从前有一条河。”  
相叶忽然开口了，声音低低的。  
他半睡半醒地听着。  
“从前有一条河，河上面飘着一颗大桃子。”  
什么嘛，桃太郎的故事啊。

“桃子里面，有一个可爱的润酱。”  
为什么要擅自更动故事情节？  
他还没开口，相叶自己在电话那头笑了。

“睡吧。”  
他轻巧地丢开那个说不到一半的故事，对着空气轻巧地chu了一下。

“我们明天会见面的。”  
松本润说。  
他不知道自己为什么要突然承诺。

“好。”  
相叶的声音有些晃，或许是在电话那头点了点头。

“你要睡了吗？”  
他问相叶。  
“嗯。”  
相叶的声音很轻。

相叶雅纪最终什么也没有说。  
松本润也没有。

他想说你放心，你的自由仍然是你的。  
这跟你喜欢我没有关系。  
正如我的孤独，也依然是我的。  
这跟我怎么想你，也没有关系。

你需要你的自由来护卫你自己，那些你自己心中，自己也弄不懂的部分。  
而我需要一些空间来给我自己，那是我清楚知道的，和寂寞不同的东西。

所以你看，一切都很好。  
他不确定相叶真的是想跟他说这个，但是只要他们在这件事情上面没有异议，无论今后事情变成什么样子，他和相叶都理当一无所惧。

他忽然知道了明天他和相叶要去做什么。  
抓过手机，打通电话。

“你那架六座的私人飞机，明天我要用。”


	2. Special 1

南瓜车本篇开头的六个月后，大致上已经交往了的两位，一次公路旅行。

类似于番外，正篇……长（x，慢慢写吧（x

希望不会被删，删了重发进里站，以上。

南瓜车-SP

在凌晨两点进入跟一般恐怖电影里必备风格的深夜汽车旅馆的时候，松本润和相叶雅纪已经不想争执这是谁的错。松本润将包丢到进门的沙发上，抓着自己的驾照和钱包去昏昏欲睡的前台服务人员那里登记房间。

坐在柜台后面看着深夜真人秀的中年白人连眼睛也不消一抬，伸手从抽屉里抓出一把钥匙，潦潦草草输入了信息，便将钥匙推给他。

“Enjoy your night.”

松本润用一根手指拎着钥匙环，抖落刚才对方弄在上面的玉米片碎屑，干笑了一声。

“你也是。”

没有比这更糟糕的Night了，徒步沿着公路走了一个小时，明天还要早起联系修车行，去距离这个汽车旅馆徒步一小时的公路旁边，拯救他们抛锚的越野车。

转身回头，相叶雅纪坐在沙发上，低着头，脑袋撑在膝盖上，白色T恤下面显出一溜舒展起伏的脊骨曲线。听见松本润走过来，相叶起身拿起自己的包，站在一旁沉默地等。

松本润拿起包，也不说话，沉默地沿着走廊去房间。

开门，开灯，关门，上锁，散发潮湿和廉价清新剂味道的房间里，窄窄两张床，松本润随便将包丢在其中的一张上，相叶雅纪安静地坐上另一张。

“洗澡，谁先？”

松本润挑眉看他。

“松润先去吧。”

相叶雅纪抬头，淡淡望他一眼，终于不再笑，眉头轻轻皱起来。

松本润站起身。

“我说。”

他低下头看着相叶，大半阴影落在相叶雅纪的脸上。

“你这是在跟我生气吗？”

不知不觉就变成了质问的语气，明知道自己瞪起眼来的样子容易被误会成一幅叫人畏惧的姿态，但是就是很难克制，又或者说，不如不克制。

就算不克制相叶雅纪也看不懂他的情绪，所以还不如直截了当地将话问出口。

“不是的。”

相叶低头，摇头，金色的头发根部露出属于他本身的黑色。

“你看着我的眼睛说。”

松本润伸手握住他肩膀，那么瘦和窄的一层，指骨摁着相叶的肩胛骨，用了力气都不知道谁痛。

“真的不是。”

相叶雅纪抬头，对他笑了笑。

松本润只觉得有一块表面粗粝的石头，从胸腔生生挤入，一路带出憋闷又剧烈的痛感。

“我说过了，我们如果要一直在一起，你要把你那套收起来。”

他甩开手，背过身去，打开背包翻东西的动作毫无必要地重。

相叶的呼吸声也沉重，带着一点颤抖，努力克制着。

松本润明白又不明白。

他是个看起来直接实际上也直接的人。

开心的时候笑，不开心的时候不笑，生气了会说，不生气了就尽释前嫌，对朋友如此，对恋人也是一样。

而相叶是个看起来直接，实际上没那么直接的人。

开心的时候笑，不开心的时候勉强自己笑，生气了藏起来自己消化，不生气了就忘掉。

几乎对所有人都一样。

对松本润也几乎就是一样。

哪怕他们决定把跟彼此的关系更加深入地推进一步。

“我那套？”

在他进入浴室之前，相叶说话了。

声音还是有点发抖，依旧在克制着，手紧抓着床沿。

“松润，那是什么意思？”

松本润抿抿唇。

他这才反应过来自己居然说了这种话。

心底泛起一点恐慌，表面还在死撑着不肯露出端倪。

他不是那个意思，他不知道该如何对相叶说明他真实的心情。

——不要总是笑。

——不要对我总是笑，跟对那些你不愿意接触害怕接触却还是逼着自己去接触的人一样。

——我不是那些人。

——或者你也该慢慢习惯了，我不属于那些人中的一个，我不希望自己是。

比起恼火，更类似于一点伤心，更类似于在心底涌现出的一点无以名状的不安。

松本润发觉自己对相叶雅纪的过去一无所知，但显然相叶对待他的前女友时不像在松本润身边这样安静温驯，相叶有轻微但确实存在的少爷脾气，对亲近的人容易任性，他对松本润太过克制，克制到松本润偶尔无法控制自己的担心。

恋爱令人失去理智和判断能力，不相信这句话的人，大概不曾到手一份新鲜烫手又不曾预料到的恋爱关系。

在相叶之前无人能折磨他至此，在相叶之后……

那个之后他暂且看不到，就等于不存在。

他喜欢我吗？

他有在爱我吗？

他在眷恋我吗？

就如同我喜欢他，眷恋他，爱他一样？

谁也不敢相信这些话会在松本润心底打转。

连他自己也不相信。

在旁人看起来根本一目了然不需要怀疑的问题。

因为说不出口而愈发变得严重起来。

“我的意思是，我不知道你是不是真的打算和我在一起。”

松本润深吸一口气，看向相叶。

他看到那人莫名惊愕和受伤的神色。

“相叶，我是说……”

几乎是一瞬间就后悔，他急着说明，却被相叶打断。

“你是在问我是不是喜欢你吗？”

相叶雅纪看着他，嘴微微张开着，眼圈因为恼怒和伤心变红，随时可能掉下眼泪。

“我不喜欢松润为什么要呆在你身边？为什么要做那些在松润看起来根本没有必要的事情？为什么要？”

他盯着松本润，抿了抿嘴。

“你从来就不觉得……但那就是本来的我。”

“我喜欢你，喜欢得超努力的。”

一开始无论怎么生气地想要争辩，到后来就会变成类似于孩子一般的直白，连自己也觉得不对劲而不肯再说，相叶死撑着不想哭，又撑不住，翻身用力抽出被子，将自己裹在里面，严严实实地不透一点光，像是他最后的根据地。

松本润盯着床上那个巨大的白色被子团，愣了半晌。

有点想笑，有点恼火，又有点心软，还有很多的后悔。

还有点不可言说的高兴。

因为想起相叶雅纪曾经为他做的一切，那些极为美好又梦幻，又有点微妙地冒傻气的勇敢表白，因为此刻相叶真的生气了，为他不相信相叶喜欢他喜欢到超努力的程度。

不知道怎么办。

简直想在房间里转圈圈。

隐隐约约听见被子团里面抽鼻子的声音，心理防线终于彻底垮塌，变成炸好出锅又没有吃掉的蟹肉奶油可丽饼，软趴趴地躺平。

不足以挡住他朝着相叶走过去。

“喂。”

松本润叹口气，坐在相叶床上，用手肘推推相叶被子团。

裹到这种程度，用手指戳一定没反应吧。

但手肘推也没反应。

那就是不愿意理他的意思了。

松本润想了想，丢下手里的盥洗包，像一只大号飞鼠或者旗鱼，趴在了相叶雅纪被子团上面，重重地搂抱住。

手扒拉着看起来不那么严实的被子前段，直到看到那双潮湿的，生着气的眼睛。

“对不起。”

他拍拍相叶的额头，揪一揪他的头发，得到更恼怒的一瞥，松本润凑过去，额头贴着相叶雅纪露出来的那一点额头，嘴捂在被子里，说的什么含糊不清。

他靠着相叶，相叶靠着他，呼吸热热地打在对方脸上，都不知道是谁在撒娇。

“我不喜欢，你什么事情都不对我生气，今天也是，走错路了快没油了还觉得可以继续的时候，你居然什么都不说啊。”

额头撞一下。

“……我相信你的判断有什么问题吗。”

相叶雅纪听起来有点哭笑不得。

“但之后我烦躁起来，就……很烦躁，你也只是安慰我。”

“难道我要骂你吗……”

“就算被骂也——”

“松润你果然是M吧。”

他扒开被子露出一条手臂，揽住松本润的后背，掌心贴着他的后颈，手指在他的卷发里打着转。

“那个样子的松本润也很可爱，我喜欢有什么问题吗。”

相叶的眼睛亮亮地望着他。

松本润觉得自己的耳朵顿时开始发烫，他撤远了一点，不自然地挑挑眉。

“你……真的？”

“我不要回答你，这个问题问了太多遍了。”

相叶雅纪抿嘴装傻，松本润看了他一会儿，忽然一个翻身将他压在身下。

被子散开大半，他环着相叶的肩背，低头看他。

“那我也一样。”

他说。

“之前，我不是那个意思。你有你的方式，我只是……希望我对你来说不一样。”

他凑过去亲吻相叶。

“但我刚才突然明白了，我们都是这么希望的。”

他舔舔相叶雅纪的嘴唇，示意他张开嘴。

“唔……以不同的方式。”

“所以？”

相叶哑着声音问他，这一瞬间他看着他的样子，又叫松本润想起半年前自己跑去机场见到他时，那一瞬间的心动。

“我们讲和了吗。”

松本润的手指顺着相叶的后背脊骨滑下去，猛地将相叶揽过来。

“我们讲和了。”

他伸手把相叶拉起来，两人纠缠着吻在一起，就这样一路进了浴室里。相叶的手搭在他的肩膀上，明明比他高出几公分，却因为这一刻吻得轻微缺氧而有点站不稳，从后腰到膝弯都微微向着松本润的方向软下去，小腹贴着小腹靠在墙上接吻，相叶像是仰着头在同他唇舌交缠。

分开了一些脱掉衣服，又很快地贴在一起，松本润穿着的背心被相叶扯掉的时候变得乱七八糟，缠在手腕上险些无法甩脱，听到对方些微急促的喘息就怎么也无法镇定，单手甩脱了衣服，另只手已经将对方拉过来，捧着后脑亲吻。粘稠绵密的啧啧声，伴随相叶雅纪不时冒出来的喑哑呼唤。

“润……”

在叫松本润的名字，伴随一些难以启齿，却被他说得格外理直气壮的要求。

腿交叠着，大腿内侧贴着对方早已激动起来的部位，磨蹭的频率和动作，很难说没有带着挑逗或者挑衅。

“所以你今天，”

松本润被他碰得快要失去自制，只好摁住了他不让他动，给两人打湿了浇上奶油芒果口味的沐浴露，然而滑溜溜的泡泡和温热的水只让相叶雅纪的动作变得更容易了一点。

他的手伸下去，到他们的腿间，握住了那贴在一起的，上下动作起来。

涌出的液体和滑溜溜的沐浴露在他的掌心指尖，随着他的动作混合流动，顶端不时从他指间滑出，和他的手指肤色对比，在浴室昏暗的灯光里显出些只会让此刻状况更糟的情丨色丨感。

被抚丨慰得深深吸气，松本润紧抓住相叶的肩膀，险些忘了自己刚才要问的话。

在温热的水下交换了一个令人几近窒息的吻，揽着相叶的脖子一路将亲吻印下去，好歹将剩下的半句话说全。

“所以你今天，到底生气了没有？”

相叶雅纪一把按关了龙头。

“生气了。”

他深吸一口气，看了松本润一眼，嘴角翘一翘。

“尤其是现在。”

他湿漉漉地转身离开浴室，松本润走出去，从背后抓住他。

“我不是说现在。”

他的牙齿轻轻咯着相叶雅纪的耳骨，吮他被水冲得温热的耳骨环。舌头顺着耳廓向下，一路亲吻下颚，喉结，胸口。

两个人倒在床上，扯开被子滚进去，在黑暗里，相贴的身体很快因为欲丨望变得滚烫。

摸索到包里掉出来的护手霜做了润滑，戴好安丨全丨套用背丨入的方式进入，相叶的头埋在枕头里，高高低低地喘丨息，无意义的呓语发着抖。

有些是零零碎碎发不完全的松本润这个名字，有些类似于舒服，更深处的句子，被每一次的动作撞散了，化在这肢体相缠的快乐里。

松本润从身后握住他的手，手指扣着手指地握紧。

“喜欢这样吗？”

缓慢地动作，一下一下地顶到深处去，结合处发出粘腻的水声，不用看到，单纯凭着脸颊鼻尖感觉到的体温，就知道相叶现在从脖颈到后背都是泛着红，身上细密的一层汗，几乎抓不住。

“超喜欢的吧。”

他感觉到相叶的身体绷紧了，喃喃说着类似于哈族卡西之类的话。

虽然这样说着，虽然相扣的手指间都潮湿滚烫滑不溜手，却谁都不愿放手，比赛般握得更紧，到了最后，喘息未定，先翻过身来，抱住了对方，轻轻吻一下。

“好像熟龄couple。”

松本润也顺势任由相叶抱住，满足感促使他开起玩笑。

他们离结婚还远，离一切严肃的承诺和稳定的关系都还远。

他们心底也都知道。

相叶望他一眼，有些困倦地也笑了。

“要结婚吗。”

他问道，歪着身子抓着松本润的手玩来玩去，不知道在看些什么。

“因为现在全米允许同性伴侣结婚？”

松本润挑挑眉。

相叶望他一眼，起身去浴室。

“因为我想和你结婚。”

松本润靠在床头，望着相叶雅纪。

“叔叔不会用高尔夫球棍揍你，我爸也会揍我的。”

他冷静地回答说。

“所以是不愿意？”

相叶雅纪探出半个头看他。

松本润撇撇嘴。

“也不是。”

他回答说，微笑了一下。

“但如果真有那一天，”他晃了晃刚刚被相叶雅纪握住的手，对相叶雅纪眨了眨眼睛。

“是我来记你的手指戴戒指几号。”

SP 完（x


End file.
